Fishies
by DizziDoom
Summary: Boris gets drunk. Regret's many things the next day… Thankfully, not all things have a crappy ending.


Written for a prompt thing: Give a pairing and a sentence from some website and then I needed to write a fanfic for it.  
This has been sitting on my laptop for about 3 months. I am terrible at starting but not finishing things. I got a few other's half done for other prompts I was sent. So look out for that.  
Anyways, this is the prompt.  
_SergeixBryan: You were sitting in a chair and you said "I just feel like a little fishy, floooooating through the ocean, so pretty"_

-o-0-o-

Hangovers were shit. They were always shit, but this one was the worst Boris had had in a long time. Had he been sick last night? Tasted like he had. Either that or he had spent a few hours licking the arsehole of a cat.

After a few minutes of burying his face into his pillow, hoping to smother the pain slightly, Boris realised that there was someone in the bed with him. Not really a surprise since the hotel only had rooms with double beds left. Ivan kicked in his sleep and Sergei was known to snore. Not that Boris was such a good person to share a bed with.. Unless you did't mind waking up freezing coz he stole the covers while he slept. So after much debate Yuriy decided he wanted to share with Boris, and as team captain the others had to follow what he said. But Boris realised this person was snoring. Yuriy didn't snore. Only Sergei snored like that.

Pushing himself up from the pillow he blinked, not understanding why Sergei was in the bed with him. He shared a room with Yuriy, Sergei was meant to be with Ivan. This is wrong. He quickly scanned the room and saw that it was in fact his room, and that the other clothes strewn around the room were Yuriy's. Why was Sergei here and where was Yuriy?

Fuck, he really shouldn't have had so many shots last night. The stupid American had challenged him so he couldn't just back down. Frowning, he tried to remember what happened to the American. Hopefully he was suffering worse than Boris currently was. After all, this was his fault and he deserved worse.

Looking back at Sergei he noticed the other was fully clothed, aside from his jacket and boots. Cocking his head to the side slightly, Boris watched the other sleep. He hardly ever had to share a bed with Sergei. Last tournament the hotels had separate beds or rooms. So to have the other sleeping next to him was a rare thing... And Boris was not going to pass up the chance to perv on his elder team mate, especially since he won't get caught. Shame the loud snoring was irritating his headache. It can't be helped. Sergei's nose had been broken a few too many times as he grew up. Boris watched Sergei's face, wondering how he could sleep through the noise. He shifted to look down at the rest of Sergei's body. He really shouldn't be doing this. Sergei was his friend, his team mate. His team mate... with amazing pecs, perfect shoulder's... Boris bit his lip to stop the sleazy grin creeping across his face.

He snorted in amusement at how much of a love sick idiot he was acting then cringed as Sergei let out an even louder snore. It felt like someone had just poked his brain with an ice pick. Fucking hangovers. After the second loud snore erupted from Sergei, Boris reached over and smacked Sergei on the shoulder.

"Oi, you fucker. Stop with the noise."

With a surprised splutter Sergei woke up looking very confused.

"Ugh, what? Boris, did you hit me?"

"You was snoring. It was hurting my brain. Revenge was required." Muttered Boris as he lay back down on the bed, trying to get comfy again.

Sergei laughed slightly in amusement and sat up in bed. He turned to look at Boris, studying him carefully.

"What you looking at?"

"Trying to figure out how sick you are. You was very drunk." Sergei smirked slightly before adding "You vomited last night so that might have helped."

Cringing slightly, Boris brought his arms up to cover his face. A part of him was curious on what happened last night. The smirk on Sergei's face obviously meant he did something rather stupid. He also wanted to know what happened with the Americans. Swallowing his pride, Boris gave into his curiosity.

"So what happened then? I don't remember much after Michael challenged me to shots."

"Ah yes, he didn't so so well. You was still drinking while he was drooling on the table. The others didn't seem as bad."

"It was between me and Michael, not Rick and Eddy. Glad to hear he failed miserably."

"You wasn't doing so well yourself. You stopped speaking English so Eddy went and found me."

"Oh... Well that's awkward."

"Hmm, not the worst thing. I guess your lucky you forgot how to English since you started to say weird things."

"Fuck. What did I say?"

"Hmm, well, when I found you you was sitting in a chair and you said 'I just feel like a little fishy, floooooating through the ocean, so pretty.' I think it was because of the lights. They made everything blue. Was rather funny to hear you say that though." Sergei laughed at how red Boris's face went. "Oh don't be embarrassed. Only I understood what you said."

"That... That doesn't make it any better, Sergei."

"Ha, it is fine. You was drunk so its understandable. After you said that I decided to you needed to leave. I was worried you might switch back to English and say something the All Stars could understand."

"Oh, thanks for looking out for me." Boris sighed, slightly glad that was the worst thing he did last night. He could have said so many worse things. Realising something, Boris turned to Sergei and questioned. "Where's Yuriy? I'm guessing he didn't sleep here last night."

"No. I told him I was taking you back so he told me to sleep here. He'd go share with Ivan. Wise choice since you vomited in an alleyway halfway back to the hotel. You know how Yuriy is when people are sick."

"Pfff yeah, he freaks out. Fuck, I'm not going to drink that much ever again." Boris rolls over in the bed to hide his face.

"Hmm, you wasn't done there though. You also said you some other stuff that was rather funny."

The amusement in his voice makes Boris grumble and turn over again to look at Sergei.

"Can you not be amused over this?"

"Oh but this next thing was rather... Well, unlike you." Sergei chuckled slightly, "Could even say it was adorable."

"... What?" Boris sat up and stared at Sergei. Getting annoyed at Sergei sniggering at whatever it is he did Boris picked up the pillow from behind him and threw it at Sergei.

"Hey! No need for that." Sergei just about managed to block the pillow from hitting his face.

"Well, stop laughing like a moron and tell me what I did." Whined Boris.

"You said you loved me."

"... I-" Boris pressed his lips together and stared at Sergei with wide eyes. Oh god, why the fuck did this have to happen? Opening his mouth again he wasn't sure on how to proceed. Sergei seemed to find it funny. "I... uhm."

"Boris?" Sergei had stopped smiling and was staring at him. The worry in his eyes changed to realisation. Boris's stomach clenched. "Wait... Did you mean it like... Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you meant as a friend. That you loved me as a friend" Sergei looks apologetic as he says that, not realising just how much Boris's heart is breaking.

"I... Fuck... I'm sorry... Uh, you can leave now, I'm not drunk anymore." Quickly standing Boris walks towards the toilet. He needs to hide. He needs to be sick again.

"Ah no. Boris!" Sergei stands quickly and reaches out to grab Boris' shoulders. Successfully holding the other Sergei turn him around to face him. He let's go when he realises just how angry Boris is. "Borya... I don't.. love you."

Boris stops breathing for a moment. Does he need to make this whole thing worse?! Anger flaring, Boris begins to reply.

"I fucking know-"

"Borya please." Sergei raises his hands to shush him, to stop his angry outburst and hoping to calm him. "I don't love you but I do like you that way. It is something I have started to notice for a few weeks now."

Boris stares at Sergei. Did he just...? It takes him a few seconds to comprehend what Sergei had just told him. He likes him. Sergei, the man Boris has been wanting for nearly a year, just said he likes him. How could he not have noticed? Then again, Sergei didn't notice back... Oh fuck, they are such idiots. Boris's mood quickly changes from shock to pure joy. He smiles widely, but quickly covers his mouth and ducks his head. He looks so stupid right now.

"Borya no. Please."Amused at Boris's reaction Sergei steps forward to remove the other boys hands.

"Are you fucking with me or do you mean that?" Boris meets Sergei's gaze, looking for any deception in them.

"I mean it... Do you mean what you said? Last night, I mean." Sergei questioned cautiously.

"I do, yeah. Well, it depends on what I said last night exactly... I don't actually remember apart from what you told me. I uh" Boris starts to ramble, face growing more red the longer Sergei stares down at him. When he is pulled into a hug he stops talking.

"I do not know how these things work. Relationships with men, I mean, but I would like to have one with you. Would you like that?"

Boris clings to the older mans shirt unable to believe his luck. If only his confession hadn't been while he was drunk... But maybe it's not such a bad thing. The vodka did give him the courage to say what he has wanted to say for so long. Still a dumb fuck way to go about it though.

"Borya?" Sergei whispered his name above him, wanting to hear Boris's answer to his previous question.

Leaning back slightly so he can look Sergei in the eyes he smiled. "Of course I want that."

-o-0-o-

I think this is as cute as I can go. Also, lol cliché ending but I don't care.~


End file.
